1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a platen unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer in which ink is ejected and an image is formed on a medium is used. In the ink jet type printer, a platen for supporting the medium is provided. The platen appropriately supports the medium, and therefore, a distance between a head which ejects the ink and the medium is appropriately maintained.
In JP-A-2010-214880 and JP-A-2000-289290, a platen for supporting a sheet at the time of printing is disclosed. In JP-A-2009-279780, a large format printer which performs printing on a sheet having a wide width is disclosed.
However, in the large format printer (also referred to as “a large-sized ink jet printer”) like that in JP-A-2009-279780, it is difficult to configure the platen having a wide width by a single platen member. Therefore, a single platen is configured of a plurality of platen members. However, if the platen is configured of the plurality of platen members, it is difficult to accurately align the height among respective platen members. If the height is not accurately aligned, steps occur in a paper width direction. Thereby, the sheet may not be appropriately transported and suction of the sheet on the platen may not be appropriately performed.
Moreover, distances between a head and the medium are not uniform, which affects an image quality. Therefore, in the case where the platen is configured of the plurality of members, it is preferable to align the height of the medium which is transported on the upper portion of the platen.